If I Had You
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: Just a simple one shot I thought of while I was listening to my iPod...hope you enjoy. Slight FrUk if you blink...sorry :p
1. If I Had You

**So, this is my third story-ish type thing based off of a song, although the other aren't fanfics, this is the first one I'm writing for fanfiction. All the lyrics aren't used it's just a few random parts of the song. This will be in America/Alfred's 3****rd**** person POV, because I highly doubt England would listen to this song. Man, you gotta LOVE being bored, and scrolling through your iPod, and getting ideas for fanfics XD….it's actually quite enjoyable really…so ANYWAY here's the 'story'…..ENJOY**

**Song used: If I Had You by: Adam Lambert**

**Disclaimer: I in no way possible own APH….sadly….**

'_If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah If I had you, then the money, fame, and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party, it's be ecstasy! Yeah if I had you! You-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you' _

He shook his head. _'Adam MUST know me' _America thought. He looked down at the radio and lifted his hand to the volume dial and turned it up almost all the way. He wished he could tell England how he felt, but honestly, HOW do you tell your former mentor/ older brother you're in love with them…especially when you know they don't return the feelings? He sighed, and kept aimlessly driving around the streets of Buffalo. It probably wasn't the BEST idea he's ever had since Buffalo was well….not one of the best cities, but he loved how Buffalo looked, especially near the water front and near Niagara Falls. And, it's not like he was driving around at night, it was noon.

'_The flashing of the lights, It might feel so good! But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! The fashion and the stage…It might get me high…But it don't mean a thing tonight!' _He couldn't help but think about how well this song related to him. He parked the car and got out and started walking around. He looked out at the Niagara River and leaned on the fence type thing that kept the pedestrians away from the river. He saw jet skies and boats fly by, and he couldn't help but think how he HAD to bring Arthur here. He knew he'd be stuck up and not want to come, and put up this front that he didn't like it, but Alfred knew that on the inside Arthur would love it. He sighed yet again and rested his head in his folded arms. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get a certain person out of his head these days, it seemed as though everything he did, anything someone said, or whatever he saw it all reminded him of Iggy. He also didn't like how close this said person was to France and Seychelles. It infuriated him when at world meetings France would openly flirt with him and touch him and he just shrugged it off as nothing! He thought England hated that wine loving, escargot, annoying French frog/ asshole/ bastard/ mother fucker! When this happened, he wished he could walk up to France and punch him right in the face, hopefully doing some damage to that hideous face of his, then grab England by the wrist and pull him out of the meeting room to get him as far away from France as humanly possible. But, he being the somewhat civilized nation he was, he didn't, and the sad part was that when all of this transpired France would look over to him and wink, almost as if he was doing these things to England just to get a reaction. And America promised himself that at the next G8 meeting he would be England's hero (be he IS the hero,) and he wanted to walk up to Cuba or Prussia (the ex country) and tell them that they can flirt with Mattie all they wanted just to piss the French mother fucker right off. _On second thought, that IS a perfect idea…I'll have Prussia do it though, he'll get more of a reaction out of the frog. _Alfred lifted his head and smiled an evil and devious smile that would make Russia's run and cry for it's daddy. He moved from his spot and kept walking. He paused at the monuments that were put up, he ran a hand along the walls. All those soldiers lost during those wars. He kept walking until he reached the area where he could buy food, and surprisingly he didn't feel like getting a burger, he instead bought a ice cream and sat down, once again looking out at the river. If only he could tell Iggy how he felt, then these problems would probably subside, true, he'd have to face rejection, but it was better than nothing right? He finished his ice cream and walked in the direction he just came to go back to his car. Once he put the key in the ignition he zoomed out of Buffalo.

'_If I had you…'_

**So, there it is. Tell me, did you like it? Love it? Or hate it? And should I continue with the story? I'm thinking I should…because I wanna see write what goes down at the G8 meeting….but I want to know what YOU think. Also, IF I do continue, who should be the one to make poor France jealous? Prussia or Cuba? So, R&R, it'll make America feel slightly better about this situation he's in XD **

**Also, if you have never been to the Niagara Falls or the Water Front near the HSBC arena you should plan a trip to go, it's really beautiful. And I chose the Water Front for the setting because it's peaceful and I prefer it to the Niagara Falls, but that's just me…and there aren't any fanfics (as far a I know) that have Buffalo as a setting XD. So, I'm going to stop typing now, so you can R&R XD -Iggy- **


	2. The Kiss

**So, I'm continuing with the story…idk how long it will be….maybe as long as there is flow I guess XD So here is the chapter…and as yintsunanmi and Ophiouchos requested…there will be PruCan. If there are any mistakes please forgive me, I'm writing in the dark because I don't feel like turning on my light :D**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own ****APH or World Series…ENJOY peoples!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

He was going to regret this somehow, that much he knew. Either Prussia would think there is a catch, which there isn't, or Mattie would kill him…and with his luck both! He sighed as he walked up to where the ex-country lived. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door. He heard someone run down the stairs and stop at the door. Slowly, the door opened to reveal the albino with red eyes. "Ah America vaht brings you here zis fine day?" He asked

"Um, well I kinda need ur help wit somethin"

"Vaht is it?"

"Well, you know how that Frenchie bastard kinda likes mah bro?"

"Yes" America thought he heard anger in his tone, but he wasn't too sure so he shrugged it off and continued. "Well, I was wondering, at the world meeting this week could ya flirt wit Mattie? I know this sounds weird but I HATE how France gets close to England" he paused "And I think he does it just to piss me off, because he'll like ALWAYS wink at me or somethin like that! So, I was wondering could you flirt wit Mattie to piss France off so I can get England away from France long enough to tell him how I feel?"

"Yes, but only vecause you asked ze awesome me. I vill help you vis your plan"

"Ok thanks soooo much! Ok well, I gotts tah go BYE! See you Wednesday!" America waved goodbye and walked back the way he come so he could get out of Germany without having to actually see Germany. As America borded the plane he couldn't help but think how awesome this plan was. But, then doubts started to fill his mind. Like _'what if England actually LIKES France and that's why he doesn't mind the flirting?' _Or _'what if England doesn't feel the same way as me?' _He put his head in his palms, he was starting to regret this heroic plan. If it failed, the only plus side was seeing a pissed off face when the ex-country walked into the room and started flirting with Mattie, hopefully Gilbert wouldn't grope Canada too much, but just enough to make the French ass wipe totally pissed. When America got home after the long ass flight he walked into his house and walked up to bed. He put on his Green Lantern pajamas, but only because he wore his Superman ones last night, brushed his teeth. He walked over to his bed and pulled back the "Betsy Ross Flag" comforter he had. And also pulled back his "Old Glory" sheets before climbing into bed and resting his head on his "First Navy Jack" pillow. Yes, some of his flags are bedding, it IS a free country you know…

* * *

Monday and Tuesday went by fast and FINALLY it was Wednesday. And just once America got up early. As he sat in his kitchen sipping his coffee he noticed that he was actually slightly nervous for what was going to transpire later on. '_Heroes DON'T get nervous_' but a voice in the back of his head said '_**This hero does**_' He sighed and placed his cup in the already overflowing sink and walked out of his house. He was actually kind of glad that the meeting was taking place in New York. At least he wouldn't have much of a drive, granted it was taking place in Albany, but that was why he stayed at one of his houses that were closer to Albany than the others of course he preferred his house in NY, NY…but that was besides the point. So, as he drove off to Albany the damned song came on again. But, this time he saw it as a sign, for what he had no clue, but it was a sign. He parked his car locked it and walked into the building. He was surprised that he was actually the first one there. He was expecting England to be there, but then again, he got up earlier and left earlier, England would hopefully be proud…but he doubted even that, because it seemed as though everything he did England didn't approve of. He just wished that he could do SOMETHING to make his ex-mentor/ older brother proud of him. But, he and every other country knew there was a fat chance at that happening. "U-um…A-America?" Canada lightly tapped his younger brother's shoulder. America jumped out of his chair and fell on the carpeted floor. "Wh-who are you?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "U-um your b-brother?" "Oh! Sorry Mattie, I was out of it I guess" Canada just sighed and nodded his head knowing America was trying to make him feel better, but it failed. He knew everyone forgot him, hell even his own BROTHER forgot about him. And when he spoke up they just looked dumbly at him and screamed 'AHHH its Canada!' he pretended it didn't hurt, but that was a lie. But, it hurt even more when people mistakes him for America, one would think they would be able to tell the difference, he doesn't have a bomber jacket, instead he has a polar bear, BIG difference people BIG difference! Also, his eyes are violet not blue. It seemed as though the only time people actually recognized Canada was when it came to hockey. Though, he didn't mind it that much, it was his favorite sport. Though he couldn't pick a favorite team, it was a tie between Ottawa and Montreal. As other countries started to come in Canada sat down next to his brother and looked at him. He looked nervous and jumpy. He also noticed Francis wink and smile evilly at America as England walked in and went to take his seat, only to get his wrist grabbed by France. Canada and the other nations closest to him and America, so America's fists clench. America mumbled under his breath but Canada couldn't make out what he had said. "I'm sorry I'm late-aru. There was a lot of traffic" China said as he went to go take his seat. Germany, Italy and Spain were late getting there too, and when they all heard the door open they thought it was them. "Oh zon't mind me, I'm just popping in!" Prussia said greeting everybody. England gaped and finally able to pry Frances' hands off of him walked to his seat. "You're not even a country you bloody git! Why the fuck are you here?"

"No need for such colorful language England! Better worn us next time so I can cover little Canada's ears and America can cover his."

"What the flying fuck are you talking about?"

"Yet again you use colorful language England! Why? And I mean America and little Canada are so young, don't use fowl language" Prussia paused "And if you do, please warn us so I can cover Canada's ears"

"I-I d-don't n-need t-to c-cover m-my e-ears Pr-Prussia" Canada stuttered, Prussia ignored this comment and hugged Canada into his chest mumbling sweet nothing's into his ear, which made the Canadian blush immensely. Prussia, with body language motioned for America to look at France. America obliged and what he saw made him almost start laughing on the spot. France's face was the color of Antonio and Romano's favorite food times ten! He looked so pissed and it looked like it was escalating as Gilbert started to stroke his brother's hair. He whispered something in his ear, which made him nod, wrap his arms around the orders' waist, and kiss his cheek, than rested his head on Gilberts shoulder. America smiled and started to walk towards England. As he passed by a pissed off France he made sure to slightly bump into his shoulder, making it seem like a complete accident. When he made it to where England was, he grabbed his wrist and whispered into his ear "Wanna leave before things get messy between Francis and Gilbert"

England's heart beat sped up at the closeness between him and Alfred. All he could do was nod. He noticed America intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the door. England let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when they were outside of the meeting room. Minutes later he felt soft lips crash into his. At first he tried to pry the American off of him, but then finally gave in and deepened the kiss, seeing as America wasn't going to do so. America smiled and broke away. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" He said huskily against England's neck. He smiled when he heard England moan. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that git" The Brit said. America looked up at England puzzled. But before he could say anything He felt England's lips on his again.

England shifted his hips ever so slightly, making America moan into the kiss in the process. England then broke away from the kiss and started to kiss America's neck and move his hands up America's shirt. But, before they could get any farther they heard yelling from inside the meeting room. America, much to his demise watched as England walked towards the door. "Iggggy what are you doing?" He said somewhere between a whine and a question. England rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see what all the fuss is about, are you coming or no?" America sighed and walked over to England, intertwining their fingers again. As America opened the door they heard "NOOO! Francis NO!" They couldn't be sure who said that, but as America opened the door his jaw dropped before letting go of England's hand and jumping into the fight…

**

* * *

****Well folks there is chapter 2! What's going to happen next chapter? Who was yelling to France? What happens during the fight? R&R and you will find out. **

**So, I decided to choose Albany for the place of the meeting, because it only makes sense to have a world meeting held in that states capital. So I hoped you liked my PruCan fluff…don't worry there will be MORE XD as for the USXUK fluff, this is actually my FIRST time writing a kissing scene, in all the years I've been writing, I've NEVER made a kissing scene, I don't know why though, so please, please, please DON'T hate me if the kissing isn't to great…because I know it isn't. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**–Iggy- **


	3. Fighting and Healing

**So, I should've had this chapter up a few days ago, but I just could NOT think of anything, and I'm sorry. I wrote this during study hall yesterday and I didn't have enough time to type/out it online.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. TT_TT**

* * *

When America and England left things got rather heated. France and Prussia were throwing punches once they got near each other. Canada, who had once again been forgotten about, hid under the table. It wasn't like anyone would notice, well, besides Prussia and France…but they were fighting over HIM now. At one point he thought he heard France yell "LEAVE MY LITTLE CANADA ALONE!" and Prussia reply

"YOUR CANADA?" but he couldn't be positive. At one point when he looked out from under the table he saw Prussia was on top of France, and also noted that Prussia was beating the SHIT out of France. _Those Germans are always on top aren't they?_ Canada smiled, he was never one to make an inappropriate joke, but deemed it necessary because if the situation. When he looked back out at the fight, France was now on top of Prussia. He noted that France was failing EPICALLY at trying to beat up Prussia, who was lying there pretending to be in so much pain because of the pathetic punches. Canada shook his head, he couldn't believe that France was one of the countries that 'fathered' him. Granted his fighting expertise came from hockey, but he was still pretty beastly, where as France (Who was under Prussia again) wasn't. He got lost in thought thinking about the wonderful sport that was hockey when he heard someone in the meeting room yell "NO! FRANCE NO!" He looked out from under the table just in time to see his brother (who was holding hands with England) rush in and started fighting. He sighed, someone was going to get really hurt, and judging by the way things were going it was going to be France. He noticed England was trying to break up the fight, because France was getting bloody, which made Canada bolt from under the table and start the other English speaking country. But stopped dead in his tracks when England's fist connected with France's jaw. _SHIT! What the fuck did France do now! _Judging by the way America was clutching his wrist to his chest and on the verge of tears, France probably broke and or sprained it. He watched as France and England were now fighting it out. Canada was shocked at how France was fighting remarkably better then he was before. He walked over to America who apparently forgot about his wrist because he was cheering England on. "Al" Canada said over the shouts "Alfred! Ar-are you okay?" He asked. America looked at his brother and shook his head no. Canada pulled his brother away from the fight and started to tend to his wrist with the help of Japan. Right at that moment, the doors flew open and a very pissed off looking Germany walked in with a ditzy looking Italy, pissed off Romano, and a pleased looking Spain. Germany walked over to where the two, well three countries, because Prussia got back into the fight, and broke them apart. "HUNGARY!" Germany yelled "TAKE CARE OF FRANCE!" He then turned to England and Prussia. "Vhat started zis fight!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Prussia was 'flirting' with me, France got mad, Prussia and him started to fight, something happened, causing America to get into the fight, France broke America's wrist somehow, in which England avenged his honor, and than apparently at some point Prussia got back into the fight." Canada who became bold and less shy said and went back to tending to his brother's wrist. After that the room fell into an awkward silence as Germany whispered things to England and Prussia. They just nodded and with that Germany dismissed them. Prussia walked up to Canada. "I'll see you late my little birdie" He smiled and walked out of the meeting room. England than walked up and looked at America, cringing at the bloody nose and black eye. "I'll take it from here Canada" He nodded and walked back to his seat. Watching as England carefully took care of the broken wrist. He smiled. _Hopefully they end up together soon…_

* * *

**Sorry it's short but it's all that I could come up with. If there are any mistakes, please forgive them I rushed while I was typing this because I really wanted to get this chapter up A.S.A.P. So hope you liked it. R&R and tell me if you think. Again, I'm sorry if it's shity…I really couldn't think of anything to write and this is what I came up with while listening to Fur Elise. **


End file.
